1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to shovels including a turning speed reducer.
2. Description of Related Art
A related-art shovel is known that includes a turning mechanism including a turning electric motor, a first turning speed reducer connected to the output shaft of the turning electric motor, a second turning speed reducer connected to the output shaft of the first turning speed reducer, a third turning speed reducer connected to the output shaft of the second turning speed reducer, and a swing circle connected to the output shaft of the third turning speed reducer.
In this shovel, the rotation of the output shaft of the first turning speed reducer is braked by holding a brake disk, provided around an annular brake connecting part that is spline-connected to the output shaft of the first turning speed reducer, between a pair of brake pads in a casing, which is a stationary member. Furthermore, in this shovel, the planetary carrier and the output shaft of the first turning speed reducer are spline-connected.